Who are you?
by Dumm Blond
Summary: Rated R for later chapters, and fighting. "She was...SITTING ON HIM!!!"
1. The story begins...

Disclaimer: I WROTE THE SONG!!! IT IS MINE!!! MINE AND ONLY MINE!!! IF YOU WANT TO USE IT, YOU MUST ASK ME!!! I WROTE THE SONG, I WROTE THE STORY, THE ONLY THING I DON'T OWN IN THIS WHOLE ENTIRE STORY IS DIGIMON!!! PLEASE ASK IF YOU WANT TO USE MY SONG. PLEASE. PRETTY PLEASE. OH YEAH...I DON'T OWN DBZ EITHER!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IF I DID, GOKU AND CHICHI WOULD HAVE GOTTEN A DIVORCE A LOOOONNNG TIME AGO. * gets hit with a gigantic shoe thrown by a Goku + Chichi fan who just happens to be Bigfoot * Ouch...n-e-wayz, ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
  
  
"Kame Hame Haahhhhh!!!!" Gohan shouted, blasting a powerful beam of light and force at Cell. Vegeta was up above, surveying the fight. 'Gohan needs to fight better than that if he wants to stand a chance against Cell.' Vegeta thought. It was near the end of the battle, and both great fighters were worn down. "Cell, you'll never rule the Earth! Your evil powers shall be subdued for eternity!" Gohan then put more force into his Kamehameha, and Cell was repelled backward into a giant cliff rock thingie. Cell flew back over and landed with a metallic sound, like a robot does. "Gohan, Gohan, Gohan. Foolish boy. You may have beaten me, but I still won in a way. You see, Gohan, I have opened up a portal into another world. As soon as I am completely gone, you will be transported into this world of which I speak. There you will meet monsters which your remarkable powers will have no effect on, people who will fear you because of your powers, and a girl. A special girl, who will become your friend. Beware, Gohan. She has more power than you have ever seen. You must show her she can-" Then Cell dissolved into thin air, leaving Gohan puzzled. "A girl? Who could she possibly be? Whoa!!!" he was then transported to the other world, consumed by darkness.  
  
"I'm tired. My feet hurt. I'm hungry. Somebody carry me! I can't take another step. I'm sooo hungry. I refuse to walk another step!!!" Mimi whined, then sat down and pouted. Matt turned around and said, "Mimi, come on! Our digivices show someone else is here! we have to go find out what it is!" Mimi just ignored him, unzipping her purse. She rifled through it, and pulled out her pink mini-brush. She pulled the brush through her silky soft pink hair, over and over. Matt watched, spellbound. Then Mimi got up, and said, "All right. Let's go." leaving everyone mystified. "Come on, don't you want to know who shows up on the Digivices? Let's GO NOW!" Mimi shouted. Matt blushed slightly and shouted, "You heard the lady, now get going!" Everyone started after Mimi, who was marching at the head of the line. "Single file, keep it moving' lets go! Hup 2 3 4 Hup 2 3 4 Hup 2..." Mimi stopped as they came upon Gohan lying face - down upon the ground, bleeding profusely. "Oh my God..."   
  
Gohan lay on the ground, face - down. He thought he heard voices, he was sure of it! Maybe the girl Cell was talking about was here. He felt some one flip him over until he was on his back. He heard, "He's hurt bad! Joe get out the Band-Aids! We're going to need them." Gohan slowly opened his Super Sayajin 2 blue eyes and looked up. He could see a fuzzy image of a girl, a girl with pink hair...she was helping him. But he couldn't understand why. The image came into focus after like, three seconds. Mimi smiled softly, leaning over him. "You'll be okay. This is going to sting a little, but don't move." She poured Hydrogen Peroxide into his gash on his forehead. "Ahhhh!!!" he yelled, because the pain was intense. He tried to move, but this girl was holding him down. She was...SITTING ON HIM!!! He looked up at her as she applied a bandage to his head wound. "Hi, my name is Son Gohan. I'm 14 years old. What about you?" Mimi giggled, got off him so he could sit up and said, "My name is Tachikawa Mimi, and I'm 13 years old. I think we'll get along well, Gohan - Kun. Gohan looked at her in shock. No one has ever called him that before. Everyone just called him Gohan or Son Gohan. Definitely not Gohan - Kun. Mimi giggled again at the expression on his face. She then stated, in a commanding way, "Gohan, sit up." He sat up, and saw all of the others behind Mimi, and Matt giving him death glares. "Uhhh...Hi everyone," he muttered shyly. Matt just glared at him even more, like he was going to kill him. "Grrrrr..." Matt growled under his breath. "Better not take my girl...grrrrr..."   
  
Tai walked up to Gohan and said, "Hey Gohan! My name's Tai! Wazzup!" Gohan just smiled and said, "Hey Tai." Izzy walked up to Gohan and Tai, and Tai ran up to catch up with Sora. Izzy turned towards Gohan and said, "Did you know the chaos of the cosmos in cooperation with the billions of celestial bodies in the area devoid of anything, called space, which is so closely linked to the world in which we are in depends on whether we get home or not." Gohan just nodded, not understanding a single word Izzy just said. Sora then was walking next to Gohan, and she smiled and said, "Hi! I'm Sora. I'm 15 years old and I play tennis." Matt forcefully smiled and wandered up to Sora. "Hey Sora."he whispered into her ear. "Tai's waiting for you." Sora turned to Matt and squealed, "Really? Oh!! Thanks for telling me!" and ran off. Matt was by Gohan in an instant, glaring menacingly at him. "Better not take my girl."   
  
Gohan turned to face Matt. "Huh?!?!?" Matt scowled at Gohan. "I said, Better not take my girl!" Gohan was confused. "Huh? Oh. You mean Sora, don't you. That's okay. Isn't she already Tai's girlfriend, though?" Matt frowned. "No dimwit, I mean Mimi. She's mine, you hear, so hands off!" Gohan was starting to get mad now. He turned to Matt with a sinister look in his eyes. "How dare you treat my friend like that! You talk of her as if she's a possesion, like a toy. Do you think she's some kind of prize to be won? She's a human being, and so she deserves to be treated like one!" Matt was intimidated now, and he was slowly backing away. "Hey, man. Don't take it that way. I didn't mean it like that. Dude, please don't kill me!" Just then, Mimi ran up. "Whatcha guys doing?" Gohan and Matt suddenly looked innocent, like little angels, with halos and everything. "Nothing, Mimi!" They both said in unison. "Oh, okay, that's good. For a second there, I thought you were fighting!" Both guys sweatdropped. "Uhhh...no, Mimi we were just discussing something." Gohan stuttered. Matt quickly replied, "Yeah, yeah! That's what we were doing! That's it! He he eh...." They both sweatdropped again. Mimi turned and giggled, "So, what were you discussing that was sooo important?" Gohan blushed, "It slipped my mind entirely." Mimi laughed and ran to catch up with Sora. As she ran off, both guys were watching her, mesmerized. "Wow...Mimi..." they both said at the same time.   
  
Mimi ran to catch up with Sora. "Hey Sora, I have a question. Do you know why Gohan glows?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. What's a Sayajin?

  
  
Disclaimer: Do you really want to read one? Go to Chapter One then. Oh, and I don't own any song I use in this, except 'There is No Word for Goodbye.' I wrote that song by myself, so pleas  C o m p O b j   ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ  U ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ t means I can power up so high that my hair and eyes change color, and I glow. Does that answer your question, Sora?" Sora was backing away. "Uhh...sure it does! So... you are an alien?" He nodded. Sora turned and ran, "Okay, thanks, bye!" she said hurriedly. Gohan sweatdropped. 'I wonder why she wanted to know...'  
Sora jogged up to Mimi, stopping breathlessly. "Oh *pant* my *pant* God...*pant* Gohan is an alien. Something like a Sayamajingie or something." Mimi looked frightened, "Oh my G! Really?!?!?" Sora looked up. "Yeah, freaky isn't it?" Mimi turned to Sora. "Actually, Sora, I think it's pretty cool! I wanna go talk to him!" Mimi ran off. Sora turned to face Gohan, and whispered, "If you harm her I will..." (A/N: Sora is about 20 feet away from Gohan, so he didn't hear her.) Just then Tai ran up to Sora. "You'll what, Sora?" "Oh, nothing Tai. Just talking to myself." And Tai, being the not so intellectual goofball he is, believed that. (A/N: Please don't flame me! I think Tai's stupidity is what makes him cute! Hehe...)   
  
  
'Hmmm... I wonder what kind of alien G þ•SG G  °T› Ð    ¶ î    
  
   
       à=Ð/ Ði d  ÿÿÿÿ Ð ´  tz  & T   
  
Disclaimer: Do you really want to read one? Go to Chapter One then. Oh, and I don't own any song I use in this, except 'There is No Word for Goodbye.' I wrote that song by myself, so please, please don't take it! All other songs are not mine.   
  
  
Mimi ran to catch up with Sora. "Hey Sora, I have a question. Do you know why Gohan glows?" Sora looked at Mimi in confusion. "What do you mean, Mimi?" Mimi tittered and pointed over at Gohan. "Do you see what I mean? He glows with a yellow light, and it goes all around him. It's like he's so powerful he's got light shining out of him!" Sora looked at Gohan in astonishment. "Wow! I never noticed that before! I wonder why he glows like that....I'll go ask him!" Sora ran back to Gohan with a worried look on her face. "Gohan, can I ask you a question?" Gohan glanced at her, smiling. "You just did." Sora frowned, stood in front of him with her hands on her hips, and said, "You know that's not what I meant." Gohan chuckled and said, "Sure. Go ahead." Sora seemed nervous. "Umm...Gohan, why do y- you glow?" Gohan turned towards her, a fierce look in his eyes. "Because I have special powers. I'm not a human. I'm a certain type of alien called a Sayajin. That means I can power up so high that my hair and eyes change color, and I glow. Does that answer your question, Sora?" Sora was backing away. "Uhh...sure it does! So... you are an alien?" He nodded. Sora turned and ran, "Okay, thanks, bye!" she said hurriedly. Gohan sweatdropped. 'I wonder why she wanted to know...'  
Sora jogged up to Mimi, stopping breathlessly. "Oh *pant* my *pant* God...*pant* Gohan is an alien. Something like a Sayamajingie or something." Mimi looked frightened, "Oh my G! Really?!?!?" Sora looked up. "Yeah, freaky isn't it?" Mimi turned to Sora. "Actually, Sora, I think it's pretty cool! I wanna go talk to him!" Mimi ran off. Sora turned to face Gohan, and whispered, "If you harm her I will..." (A/N: Sora is about 20 feet away from Gohan, so he didn't hear her.) Just then Tai ran up to Sora. "You'll what, Sora?" "Oh, nothing Tai. Just talking to myself." And Tai, being the not so intellectual goofball he is, believed that. (A/N: Please don't flame me! I think Tai's stupidity is what makes him cute! Hehe...)   
  
  
'Hmmm... I wonder what kind of alien Gohan is? Maybe he's a Sayamajingie, like Sora said... hmmm...' Mimi thought "Hey Gohan! I have a question for ya! Oh Go - Han!" Mimi dashed up to him. Gohan was looking down at the ground, kicking the occasional rock. "Hi Mimi, what's up?" Mimi blushed. "Um, Sora told me you were an alien, and I thought that's pretty cool, so I wanted to come talk to you. I wanted to find out if you actually were one!" Gohan just stared at her. She knew? And she wasn't scared? This must be some strange girl! Wow! "Yeah, I'm a Sayajin. It's a uncommon type of being that has special powers. I was born here, on Earth, though." Mimi looked as if she was thinking, and it looked pretty hard! (A/N: Just trying to liven up the story. Sorry! Don't flame me please! Mimi is my favorite character! Really!) Then Mimi stepped towards Gohan and asked a really stupid question. "Can I be a Sayajin too? Puh - Leaze!" Gohan sweatdropped. (A/N: He does that a lot lately, doesn't he? Hehe...) "Fine Mimi. But you need to be able to kill bad guys with a single blow, and you need to have superpowers." Now Mimi sweatdropped. "Uhhh...can you give me super powers, Gohan?" Gohan just looked blankly at her. "Okay! I'll try!" he exclaimed. Gohan placed his bandaged hand on Mimi's silky soft pink hair. Then he yelled, "Aaahhhhh!!!!" (A/N: ya know, like they do on DBZ when they power up...) Mimi started glowing too. She looked up to him. "Is it working?" she shouted, above the noise. Gohan was suddenly repelled backwards forcefully, smashing into a tree. Mimi scrambled over to Gohan, still radiant. "Gohan, are you okay?" she asked him. Gohan sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "Mimi, you have more power than I have ever seen! That's remarkable! You could probably have beaten Cell with just one tap of your finger! Wow!" Mimi looked at him dazedly. "So, I've had this power all along?" she said cautiously. Gohan nodded. "So why haven't I been able to use it?" she questioned. "You've had no reason to use it. That's why you haven't known about it until now." Mimi looked at him quizzically. "Then what's my reason to use it now?" Gohan sighed. "I have no idea Mimi. Absolutely no idea." Mimi then powered down. "Oh...Thanks Gohan," she shouted, and tackle-hugged him. "Bye!" she then sped off to catch up with Sora. Just beyond the bushes, there was a quiet rustling. "Better not take my girl...Gohan."  
  
  
The Digi destined and Gohan were all taking a lunch break. Mimi was sitting in between Gohan and Matt, with Izzy across from her. She seemed to be more interested in Izzy than Matt or Gohan. "Like, wow Izzy! I didn't know the inter-planetary transmittor beam could actually send people to other planets! Prodigious!" Izzy grinned. "Yeah Mimi, and it can also slice tomatoes! Isn't that great? Except there's just one problem. The tomatoes are sent to another planet after their sliced! I still have to fix that, but other than that, it's prodigious!" Mimi and Izzy smiled at each other. Gohan and Matt glared at Izzy, daring him to make a move on her. Izzy smiled at them and leaned forwards. He kissed Mimi lightly on the lips. Gohan and Matt fumed. (A/N: I'm ot a fan of Mishirou or whatever it is, but this just seemed to fit here!)   
  
  
  
  
use it now?" Gohan sighed. "I have no idea Mimi. Absolutely no idea." Mimi  ¶ {      ù û ý þ Ö Ø Ú U W Y ® ° ² ´ ¶ qq  àÀ!  ¶ .  ¶ / Times New Roman Ð ë         à= Ð/ Ð i       à= Ð/ Ð i  d 


End file.
